


Toothbrush

by viudanegra



Series: Cheryl & Toni's Infinite Playlist [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/pseuds/viudanegra
Summary: Toni had memorized every birthmark, freckle and mole covering her ivory skin, had kissed each one of them lovingly, and had listened to the stories behind her scars.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: Cheryl & Toni's Infinite Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597279
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Toothbrush

Cheryl was standing by the window, a cup of tea in her hands as she saw the New York City lights shine brightly, and Toni couldn’t take her eyes off of her. The redhead was barefoot, a pair of black lace panties covering her most intimate parts while the purple plaid shirt that the former Serpent had worn the night before graced the upper part of her body, unbuttoned but somehow still covering her breasts.

Toni sighed at the sight in front of her. The pink haired girl was leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe, and from her position she could see her lover’s profile. She was obsessed with Cheryl’s jawline and neck, which were currently covered in tiny bruises, a result of their late-night activities, and sometimes Toni hated how pale her skin was because she didn’t like marking her.

She wasn’t hers, after all.

Toni had been hooking up with the redhead for the last six months and she still didn’t understand why the older girl didn’t want to go out with her for real instead of just falling into bed with her whenever they crossed paths at La Bonne Nuit.

Oh, right. It was because she was too busy with college to be in a relationship. Or at least that was what she kept telling her. And Toni understood, she really did. Columbia was already hard without adding the extra stress of Law School, but _fuck_ … she really wanted to date this girl.

They had been running in the same circle for the last three years thanks to their best friends being in a relationship, but it hadn’t been until six months ago that they had fallen into bed together, predictively after their friends’ wedding.

Since that night, the redhead would end up in her apartment whenever they saw each other at Veronica and Sweet Pea’s bar, which happened to be almost every weekend.

Cheryl never stayed the night, but sometimes they would stay up in bed for a few hours after they were done rolling under the sheets, just talking about everything and anything. Toni had memorized every birthmark, freckle and mole covering her ivory skin, had kissed each one of them lovingly, and had listened to the stories behind her scars.

She knew that the one on her left knee was the result of her attempt at playing soccer when she was 9 years old, something that she had only tried because her twin brother Jason was already on the team; the one on her right elbow was there thanks to a fall from a trampoline at her cousin Betty’s 12th birthday party, and the one on her right eyebrow was a reminder of the piercing she had worn there all through her junior and senior years of high school.

The former Serpent knew Cheryl’s likes and dislikes, her turn ons and turns offs, what made her moan and arch her back and ask for more while repeating Toni’s name over and over like a mantra, but it was more than that. She knew her heart and soul, and they were just as beautiful as the girl herself.

Toni knew everything that there was to be known about Cheryl, and their friends didn’t even know what was happening between them behind her bedroom’s closed door most weekends.

With another sigh, the shorter girl pushed herself off the doorframe and made her way over, the redhead turning to look at her with a soft smile gracing her features at the sound of her footsteps.

“The pink is starting to fade.” She pointed out with a little frown, taking a sip of her tea before tugging lightly at the tips of her hair when she was at arm's length, her eyes lingering on her exposed breasts for a few seconds before she returned her gaze back to Toni’s face, making the shorter girl chuckle softly. She had totally forgotten that she was wearing nothing but a pair of purple boyshorts that matched the shirt on Cheryl’s body.

“Yeah, I know. I’m thinking about just leaving it blonde. Maybe even dye it all light brown. I’m getting kind of old for the pink hair.” She replied with a shrug, and Cheryl’s frown deepened.

“I like the pink. It gives you personality.” She told her, making Toni smile softly.

“Maybe I will keep it pink for you.” Toni murmured, and a little smirk appeared on her lips when Cheryl bit her bottom lip as the implication of her words dawned on her. “Are you staying tonight?” She asked her, reaching out for her free hand so she could play with her fingers, and even though she already knew the answer, she always asked her, part of her still hoping that she would agree to her request one of these days, but that familiar feeling of disappointment returned to her body when the redhead shook her head.

“I have to be at the airport in a couple of hours. Jason’s first game with his new team is tomorrow.” She explained, and Toni nodded, remembering that she had told her a couple of weeks ago that she was going to go see her twin brother play his first game of the season in New Orleans. “I actually need to get going. I still have to stop by my apartment and pack.” She said with a sigh, letting go of Toni’s hand and drinking the rest of her tea before she left the cup on the nightstand at _her_ side of the bed and started picking up her clothes from the carpeted floor.

She grabbed her toothbrush from her purse before making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up, a routine after all these months, and Toni went back to lay in bed, checking her social media accounts while she waited for the redhead to return. After a few minutes, she heard the bathroom door opening once again, but she kept her attention on her phone, too busy replying an email about a wardrobe change for a photoshoot she was shooting the following morning for some magazine.

“Can I leave my toothbrush here? I hate having to carry it in my purse all the time.” Cheryl said while she made her way back to the bedroom, tying her hair up in a messy bun in the process.

Toni’s head snapped up so fast at the redhead’s words that she almost got torticollis. To say that she was shocked by her request was an understanding, but she nodded quickly before Cheryl changed her mind.

“Of course, babe. You can leave whatever you may need here.” They usually just called each other petnames during sex, but sometimes, like two seconds ago, they slipped out from Toni’s lips before she could stop herself. Cheryl didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Thanks.” She replied with a smile before she sat at the edge of Toni’s bed to put on her high heels, and once she was done, she grabbed her purse from the nightstand and made her way to the other side of the bed to say goodbye to her lover.

“Text me when you’re at the airport?” It came out more like a question than a request, but Cheryl nodded anyways before leaning down to press her lips against Toni’s, caramel fingers reaching out to caress the ivory skin covering her left cheekbone, and when they finally pulled apart a couple of minutes later, the former Serpent pressed a lovingly kiss to the scar on her eyebrow before letting go of her completely, not wanting her to be late for her flight.

“Talk to you later.” Cheryl murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Toni’s cheek before making her way out, the sound of the front door closing behind her filling the silence in the apartment moments later.

Cheryl had left her toothbrush.

It was there next to hers at the sink.

Toni was _so_ going to marry this girl.


End file.
